Rose
by Allie The Wolf
Summary: Small Sonadow: Sonic and took a rose garden and neglects her boyfriend, Shadow. One day an attack of jealousy, Shadow destroys, under the eyes of the blue hedgehog, the garden rose .....


"Why did you do it!" desperate scream of a blue hedgehog in the same age 15 years black.  
"because you destroyed my Rose Garden!" scream again with tears in her eyes you have. The black hedgehog looked at him with narrowed eyes still holding the bat in his hand and shook with rage, "You .." said, "You ... you keep more of that subspecies of vegetables that to me" angry for throwing the bat on the ground.  
The boy blue to start crying, gritting his teeth with rage, "You destroyed my roses because you were jealous," she said bitterly.  
The black hedgehog said nothing but his eyes said it all. She gave him a sharp slap, leaving the sign, hung his head, trembling with anger with his fists clenched. The black boy was shocked by the gesture.  
Then he raised his eyes full of tears, "You're an idiot, a stupid jealous! HATE YOU SHADOW, DON'T WANT TO SEE!" scream and ran away still crying.  
Shadow stood there for a moment, then slumped to the ground. Now he felt guilty for making her cry, but a few did not care anymore 'if you like flowers to me, then that's better "he thought.  
Then his eyes came to rest a bag, picked it up and on it was written "From Sonic to Shadow. I opened it and found a small letter:

Dear Shadow,  
we've known for ages, we spent time  
happy and sad together, we laughed and we cried.  
We confide our secrets and our greatest fears.  
And now for a year we two are one.  
I've never been good with words, and you know it.  
But as my mother said "a rose and more beautiful when grown  
for the person you love. "  
So I hope that these roses can give you all the love I feel for you.

Lovingly  
and forever yours, Sonic.

Shadow began to cry, "What have I done," she said to herself, "were for me .... I ruined everything because of jealousy" shout of fists on the ground giving the weeping bitterly.  
Then you get up and look at the havoc he had made, "are an idiot," he repeats to himself. Then he saw something in the habit of all that rose destroyed without thinking twice excavation pricking and scratching with the big thorns, but still hurt.  
When at last he found two small roses just bloomed with the stem intertwined with each other. One was blue the other is black.  
Picked them up, taking care to not loose and went to look for Sonic.

half an hour later

"coops stupid" kept saying through her tears, then a voice stopped him "Sonic".  
Sonic looked back and saw Shadow, spun around and yelled "go" still crying "Sonic ... I'm sorry" said the hedgehog sad black and too late to apologize "said sourly," now go away. Leave me alone " and was walking away when he was stopped.  
"Let me" scream trying to escape, Shadow said nothing, but when pressed gently in a warm embrace.  
"You're right, I am an idiot. I'm so afraid of losing you that jealousy takes me and makes me do shameful things. I don't deserve someone like you, but I can't help but love you. Please forgive me" said shadow beginning to cry .  
Sonic raised his head and fused with the emerald, ruby on her green eyes still giving a lot of anger, but also love and forgiveness.

At that moment everything seemed to vanish, there were only two of them and nothing else. They kept looking, looking closer.  
Then he gave a passionate kiss that seemed to last an eternity for the two lovers.  
Then he broke away for air, "I love you Sonic" Shadow said, "I love you too, shadow," he said. "I know it's a small consolation ..... but remember," said Shadow dissolving the embrace and express the Roses Sonic "but .. are ..." beginning to say "yes, are the only survivors," he said.  
Sonic was happy, that jumped to the partner giving them another passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck to have more.  
Shedow wrapped the fragile life of the Hedgehog to deepen, and remained after they sat on the grass remained embraced for the rest of the day.

Noted:  
I hope you will like a sonadow all roses and flowers! 


End file.
